1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices, particularly to devices for cleaning of hard surfaces, such as countertops, table tops, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers routinely clean countertops, tabletops, and similar household hard surfaces using various cleaning articles and cleaning compositions. While various devices have been employed in such cleaning activities, there exists a continuing need for improved devices.